Jeddie
by AnnaSimi
Summary: A couple of one-shots about Jill and Eddie. They go along with my fanfic "Sydrian".
1. Popcorn

I was sitting between Eddie and Sydney. He was so close to me. I could hear him breath and I really liked the way he smelled. Normally he wasn´t wearing any cologne but he did today.

I looked over to Adrian and Sydney and smiled. It was nice to see them so happy.

"You want popcorn?" Eddie asked and I looked at him. It took me a few moments to answer.

"Ehm... yes sure" I said and he positioned it between us. I smiled.

"Thanks" I said and he smiled at me, too.

I loved that smile. It really lightened up his whole face. His perfect face with those deep brown eyes. I blushed and turned away. I just realized, that I was still looking at him. But he had, too I realized as well. It made me blush even more.

The movie started and the lights went out. I saw Sydney lean against Adrians shoulder in his arm and for a moment I was kind of jealous. I wanted that, too.

I sighed silently and moved around on my seat to make it more comfortable. When I did, my knee touched Eddies knee and I flinched. Eddie did too.

I dind´t dare to look at him, so I stayed in the position I was in, even though it was utterly uncomfortable.

After a while I felt really stupid. If I needed to move, I would move I decided and began to slip around until I was comfortable.

From the corner of my eye I saw Eddie grin a bit. I really hoped it wasn´t because of me.

I relaxed a few minutes later. The movie was pretty good.

I reached for the popcorn and felt Eddies hand. I looked at him and our eyes met.

"Sorry" he whispered but didn´t move his hand. We were still touching. I gasped.

I was about to let him take his popcorn first, but he had decided to do the exact same thing and our hands touched again.

I blushed. "Go ahead" I said and slowly pulled away my hand.

I was still lost in his eyes and when I took away my hand, I accidentally nearly knocked over the popcorn.

He chuckled. "Careful" he said. He put the popcorn on the floor between us and said

"It´s saver this way".

I wondered if he was talking about me knocking it over or if he meant us touching. But I only nodded and tried to concentrate on the movie. I really couldn´t.

All the time I felt the urge to look at him and sometimes I did from the corner of my eyes. And everytime I did, he was looking at me, too.

My hand was on the arm rest between us and if I would move just a few inches, I could touch him. Of course I wasn´t planing on doing that. But only knowing that, made it completely impossible to concentrate on the movie.

Than I felt his hand on mine and I didn´t move.

I waited a few seconds, because I was sure it was an accident. He still didn´t move away.

I was still pretending to watch the movie, but I slowly turned around my hand. His fingers softly brushed over my hand when I did and it felt like a million little electroshocks.

I felt his fingertips gently brush over the palm of my hand, until he placed it in mine. Our fingers entwined and I carefully looked at him.

Our eyes met and we just stared at each other while his thumb still brushed over my palm.

Was this reality? I had dreamed about that for so long. But I had never thought, that he could feel the same way.

I looked down to our hands and back at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

Very slowly his face came near me and I suddenly felt his hand on my cheek. I gasped at that touch and closed my eyes.

Moments later I felt his lips on mine. He kissed me and I kissed him back. Everything still seemed so unreal to me. When our lips parted, I opened my eyes, just to make sure, I wasn´t dreaming.

No there Eddie was, kissing me. The butterflies I normally had in my stomach when he was around me went crazy.

I leaned in for another kiss and his warm tender lips where on mine instantly.

I didn´t know how long we were sitting there in the dark, holding hands, kissing, but suddenly the lights went on and we flinched apart.

Around us people got up and started to talk. We were still looking at each other and our hands were still entwined, when someone said.

"I knew it".

I turned around and saw Adrian grinning at us.

The spell was broken and Eddie took away his hand and I got up quickly.

"Shut up Adrian" I said and with that, Eddie got up as well and with one last look at me, we went outside.


	2. The Talk

I ran into Eddie the next day. When I saw him my first intention was to hide.

I really didn´t know what to say. After our kiss yesterday we didn´t talk and it was the first time I saw him.

I remembered how complete I felt when my hand was in his hand and how breathtakingly it had been, when he had kissed me.

The thoughts in my mind where racing.

_Why did he do it? Why had he reacted that way, what did it mean to him and what would happen now?_

As much as I wanted to vanish into thin air, I had to face him. Sooner or later I had to, after all, he was my guardian.

I gathered all the confident that I could find, and really it wasn´t much, and walked over to him. He just sat down on a bench outside the cafeteria.

"Hey Eddie" I said and my voice betrayed me and came out as a throatily sound.

He turned around and our eyes met.

"Jill" he said surprised

"May I sit down?" I asked looking at the bench.

"Of course" he said ans slid a bit to the side to make more space for me.

I sat down and didn´t know what to say.

"About yesterday.." we both began at the same time.

I laughed and so did he. It relaxed me a bit.

"About yesterday" I began again. "So... what was that?" I asked unsure.

I looked at him and he looked down at his shoes.

"Jill... I..." he said and went silent for a few moments.

Those few moments were torture.

"I really don´t know" he said.

"What do you mean you don´t know? You kissed me Eddie." I said looking at him.

He looked back at me "you kissed me,too" he said with a small smile.

I blushed. "Yes... I guess I did...and... I liked it" I said blushing even more.

He sighed "You did?" he asked.

_Was that really a surprise to him? Of course I did._

"Yes Eddie, I did. Didn´t you?" I asked.

He looked at me and I felt his gace touching my heart. His beautiful brown eyes. I could look at them forever and wouldn´t get bored.

"I did, too" he admitted and my heart jumped. "But it can´t happen again" he went on and as quickly as my heart had jumped, it now felt like someone had crushed it.

"Why?" I asked. Not sure if I really wanted to hear that.

"Jill, I´m your guardian. I am responsible for you. And besides, you are royalty. I´m just the guy who makes sure, nothing happens to you" he said.

"But you´re not. Only the guy who takes care of things I mean. I like you. And I thought you might like me, too, well after yesterday.. I mean you kissed me and... But maybe... maybe I was wrong and interpreted to much into things...I don´t know"

I was beginning to ramble and had to stop myself.

"I do like you Jill... as a friend" he said and his words crushed me"I think...I think I just got caught up in the moment or something... I´m sorry" he said.

I didn´t dare to look at him. I suddenly felt sick. I felt so stupid. Here I was, admitting my feelings and got turned down. What was I thinking. How could he see anything else in me but a little girl he was stuck with.

"Oh..." was the only thing I was able to say.

"I´m sorry Jill" he said and I felt the tears crawling up.

"That´s ok, no harm done" I said with a forced smile and a short look at him "So I guess I see you later" I said and got up.

I really needed to move. I sure wasn´t going to cry in front of him. I already had made a fool out of me as it was.

"Yea, see you later, Jill" he said and I started to walk away.

When he couldn´t see me anymore I started to run. I pushed back the tears in my eyes and as soon as I was safe and alone in my room, the tears came.

I crawled up in my bed and let them run down my face. I clutched my chest, because it felt like my heart was going to break. It hurt so much and I wished to have the ability to go back in time.

I was lying there crying, sobbing and feeling utterly alone.

After what felt forever, I was able to move again.

It was almost 2 pm and Sydney was coming soon. I didn´t want her to see me like that and I managed to get up.

I took a few deep breaths, put on some concealer and pretended to read a book at my desk.

A few minutes later Sydney entered the room and with all the left strength I had I managed to give her a smile.


	3. Being Honest

As we entered the room, Sydney immediately looked for Adrian.

I smiled at that. I was really happy for them, even though I wished I could be as happy as they were.

Moments later I noticed Eddie on the other side of the room. I knew he would be here, but I didn´t expect all the mixed feelings it gave me seeing him.

It wasn´t the first time we had seen each other since we´d talked, but we both had managed to avoid us every time it was possible.

He was my guardian after all and it was his job to make sure I was save, so I couldn´t avoid him always, but the time we had spent together had been agonizing, painful and somehow even embarrassing.

I had told him, that I liked him and he didn´t return my affection.

"Ah Eddie is over there" Sydney said and pushed me in his direction.

I had no choice, but to walk with her. I took a couple of deep breaths and took one step after the other.

He´d already seen us as well and gave us a smile. I smiled back, even though I really didn´t feel like it. But I wasn´t going to show him that.

He looked marvelous in his tux. His wide shoulders looked even wider with it and he looked more elegant than I´d even seen him before.

He was now only a few steps away and I turned to Sydney. She wasn´t there. I turned around completely and saw her talking with some girls a few steps back.

Great, so I would have to walk over to him alone than.

I hesitated for one moment and decide to continue walking. I must have looked like a fool standing there between Sydney and Eddie.

I blushed a little.

"Hey" Eddie said when I came to a hold right besides him.

"Hey" I said.

His arms moved in my direction and I realized that he was about to hug me. I lifted my arms as well, but he´d already lowered his arms, because he´d thought I wasn´t going to hug him back.

He chuckled and gave me small hug.

"Well, that was awkward" I said in a low voice.

He chuckled again "Yea kind of"

I felt his eyes on me but I didn´t dare to look into them. Instead I was watching Sydney still talking to those girls.

"So how are you Jill?" Eddie asked and I turned around.

Our eyes met and I felt the butterflies in my stomach.

"Ehm...great, you?" I muttered.

"You know... school and all" he said.

And than there was silence. I was searching for something to ask or say, but my head felt empty.

I than realized I was still looking into his eyes and that he was still looking back.

I blushed again and quickly took my gaze off him.

If only Sydney would come soon.

I turned around and she was gone. What the... Where was she? I scanned the room but there was no sight of her.

Than for just a brief second I saw her. But not with my own eyes. I saw her through Adrians eyes.

_She shivered as my hand slowly ran over her stomach..._

No way. I was not going to watch this. I took all my willpower to think about something else, anything else.

_I felt the soft skin of her thigh under my fingertips and..._

I needed to get out of his head, now.

In that moment I felt Eddies hand brush against mine and I completely forgot about Adrian and Sydney.

I was still facing the gym and Eddie was standing a little behind me. I didn´t move.

For a moment nothing happened and than I felt his fingertips again.

He softly brushed over my hand and than placed his hand in mine and pulled it a bit behind me, so nobody could see. I gasped and felt confused.

What was he doing? This wasn´t something friends do.

I had to remember myself to breath. It was all so confusing yet so beautiful.

I felt him moving a little closer to me and my heart began to pump faster as he did.

"What are you doing?" I said in a low voice.

He stayed quiet for a couple of moments and than said.

"Something I should have done before" he said.

I felt his hand in mine, his warm body behind me and my heart nearly explode.

"What does this mean?" I asked unsure. It all was still confusing.

"Not here" Eddie said and took away his hand.

For a second the loss of his touch pained me, but when I turned around I looked into his brown beautiful eyes and the smile on his lips, and it made me smile, too.

"Let´s go outside" Eddie said with a glance at the door. I nodded and followed him.

We were walking in silence over the campus. It was strange, that it was so quiet outside after the loud music inside the gym.

After walking for a few minutes, he stopped and faced me.

We were all alone. Everybody was at the dance and I was glad they were.

My heart was pumping so fast, that I was afraid he could hear it, even though I knew it was impossible.

"Jill" he began and I looked at him.

"I´m sorry about the way I reacted" he said. He seemed nervous and he blinked a few times more than usual.

Still unsure what he was going to say I asked "What exactly do you mean?"

He opened his mouth and closed it again. It seemed like he was looking for the right words to say.

"I... wasn´t completely hones..." he said "I... really do like you"

"As a friend" I ended his sentence and looked down on my feet.

"See, that´s the thing. I like you more than that" Eddie said and I looked at him again. I wasn´t sure if I had just imagined the words.

"You do?" I asked. My voice was nearly a whisper now and I cleared my throat.

He took my hand again and I watched our hands entwine.

"Of course I do" he said "you are amazing Jill" he said in a gentle tone and I blushed.

The butterflies in my stomach went wild and my knees got weak.

He was still looking at me and even though it was pretty dark, I could see a smile on his face.

"I really did mean the things I said about being your guardian. I really should focus on that. After all it´s my job. But I can´t go on pretending that there is nothing between us" he went on.

"That doesn´t have to change" I managed to say "you can be both" I said.

He nodded slowly "You know, I think you deserve better. Someone with royal blood. Someone who..."

I interrupted him "but I want you" I said and his pained face expression changed to a surprised one.

"You are the sister of the queen" he stated.

I rolled my eyes "So what?" I asked "I should be with someone who is royal, but incredibly boring?"

He gave me a small smile "Well..."

"No, I rather choose someone who is exciting, kind and well... my friend" I said blushing again.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds and than slowly pulled me closer.

My heart stopped to beat for a brief second and than I felt his lips on mine.

My whole body felt like flying as I felt his warm tender lips slowly move in sync with mine.

I noticed his hands softly brush across my cheeks as his warm breath was on my lips. I smelled the cologne on him and his own scent and the mixture was breathtaking.

After a long time we slowly pulled apart. He looked me into the eyes and gave me the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen.

"I could get used to that" he said and I smiled back at him.

"Me, too" I said returning his smile.

I felt his hand on my cheek and I closed my eyes as he softly tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"We should probably get back" he than said.

I sighed "You´re probably right" I answered.

He gave me another soft kiss and than we slowly walked back to the dance.

My heart was still feeling light and my mind still tried to gather all the emotions I was feeling.

When we entered the gym the loud music hit us, but as Eddie gave me one last look, it seemed to be quiet for that moment.

We smiled at each other and than the crowed swallowed us.


End file.
